warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Garr9988/Scary Meal Time!
Hey, guys! I decided to post my fanfic story here, after seeing Wiles and Affectos do the same. Prof. Draco, I hope you're happy with how I write your character, and as neither Felix nor any other characters belong to me except Garrett, I gladly welcome and encourage any and all criticism. Author Notes This story, started about a year ago, was originally planned just to be a short story that was meant to bring Felix and Garrett closer by the end, with no big plot implications. However, after listening to Jekyll & Hyde's "Alive" and "Confrontation", I decided to make this story end in a cliffhanger, with evil Garrett (let's just call him Scott) running away after combining artifacts. Chapter 1 "Hmm..." Garrett hummed, wondering what to eat this morning. Last night's artifact retrieval of yet another group of Tulpa-based artifacts was a doozy, and left him tired and hungry. Even though he thought that he had an iron stomach when it came to gore, he had to admit that he 'needed all ''the mental bleach' after that incident with the rabbit. "Hey, kid." Felix Draco, an admittedly attractive late teen man with a fondness for cats, entered the B&B kitchen. "Hi, Felix," Garrett absent-mindedly acknowledged the senior agent, his eyes still scanning the pantry for something remotely edible and still considerable for breakfast. ''Darn it, Pete. Stop hoggin' the poptarts! "Sleep well?" Felix snorted, then scratched himself, stretched and yawned, a sharpened tooth or two glinting in the sunlight emerging from the nearby window. "As well as anyone can ''sleep after seeing someone's dog eaten alive by demon lagomorphs." His face contorted in disgust at the memory. "Yeah, me too." Sighing in defeat, Garrett closed the pantry door and turned away, pausing a moment as Felix bent over to take something out of the fridge. "Maybe I should've taken that case with Megan instead, after all. I can handle a walking Mickey suit." "What're you doin' here anyway? I thought you lived in your office." Garrett questioned, confusion showing on his face. "I sneaked in last night. I'm not one to stay up early but I remembered that Claudia gets the best pillows. Couldn't say no to that, could I?" He grinned. Felix, who finally found what he was looking for, emerged from the fridge and, turning around, closed it with his foot. "Hey, I gotta get to the Warehouse. With Aden on a day off, I have to take his load... er, uh, I mean take care of his work. I ordered somethin' in the mail, could'ya get it for me when it arrives?" "Sure. Don't get blown up." Garrett said, trying his best to sound like he was simply among friends rather than other adults, but his vocabulary, social-wise, was a bit on the challenged side. Soon, Felix headed put the door, and Garrett could hear his calling to flag down a bus, soon pulling away from the B&B and heading to the closest secret drop-off location to the Warehouse, and everything was silent save for the faint beat of music coming from upstairs. Maybe Nikki stole some donuts.'' 'Ding-Dong!' the doorbell chimed. Running to the door, he saw a UPS truck pull away, disappearing into the horizon. Picking up the box, he saw it was about the size of a small poster board. He closed the door behind him and brought it to the kitchen. He rummaged through countless drawers before finally finding scissors to cut the box open. After several frustrating minutes of battling tape that he swore was worse than the Sticky String, he finally released the box from its adhesive prison. He pulled open the box, and found, layered in bubblewrap, a metal muffin tin. "Felix bakes?" Garrett muttered to himself. He picked it up to take it to the washing machine. He didn't notice the waves of pink energy flowing into his arms. Chapter 2 Felix dropped the leftovers from the B&B kitchen onto his desk and sat down. He turned on some classical music to help wake himself up. Rubbing his temples, he pulled out Jimi Hendrix's Bong from its hiding place within his office. Soon his vision of the office was replaced by that of kaleidoscopic colors and patterns and fantastic visions. He could feel himself getting stronger as he was microscopically pulled together. Sights, sounds, smells, all his senses were colliding beautifully in a collage of LSD. Soon, his vision returned to normal, and he saw he had revealed his bestial form in his haze. Recomposing himself, he put the artifact down onto the floor. He pulled the leftovers from his bag: lasagna, his favorite snack. Sure, he liked it, but crack one Garfield joke, and get ready to have your eyes scratched out. "Mew." Shodi called, jumping from a shelf near the ceiling onto Felix's desk, and began rubbing his head on Felix's hand, purring. "Hey, little guy," Felix smiled. Shodi was his favorite Warehouse pet... come to think of it, wasn't Shodi the only ''Warehouse pet other than Trailer? Azletar is practically an Agent, and Felix doubted anyone would consider Old Bone a pet. He scratched behind the Aegean cat's ears, his favorite spot. "How're ya doin'? "Mrow." Shodi replied. Felix recognized his body language as a sign that he had an uncomfortable feeling in his tailside, and Felix had a feeling it had something to do with livestock and wasps. There was a clunk behind Felix, and, swerving around in his chair, saw that he had received a pneumatic tube message. Getting up, he opened the tube. "Drakey," Claudia's cheeky voice emanated from the device. "get your furry backside to Artie's office. He says there's a possible ping." Felix groaned. ''Aden's got the day off, why not call him? ''He put the tube back, its internal sound chamber now void. Mentally kicking himself for not pushing for his own day off, Felix opened his office door, allowing Shodi out first. He passed shelf after shelf, occasionally admiring his retrieval rate, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and fell down, unconscious. Chapter 3 "Where ''is ''that man?!" Artie grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing more by the minute. "If he gets here, ''WHEN he gets here, I'll-I'll," "You'll what? Take away his naptime privileges?" Claudia undermined him. "Chill, Artiechoke, its a big Warehouse. He could've gotten lost." "Lost? LOST? Draco has the senses of a cat, how could he possibly get lost? Even without his talent, his office is only a mile and a half or so from here!" Artie argued. He was busy polishing the office's resident set of armor, occasionally breathing on the chest plate and wiping it away. Claudia turned away from her computer console and stared at Artie in momentary disbelief. She knew the Warehouse was big, but Artie said it like anyone would be able to navigate it. "What?" he said. Before Claudia turned back, the computer screen's constant live camera streams shifted to the entrance of the Shoningan Armory, a pair of legs being dragged across the floor and out of sight. Just as Claudia turned back, the screen shifted to the Graveyard. "May as well call the others." Whipping out her sleek black and gold Farnsworth that would goggle the Doctor's eyes and make the TARDIS jealous, she tuned it to the correct frequency and called Megan Wilcoxson. "Yellow." Megan's voice emerged from the device, her face appearing black and white on the fish-eye lens. "Hey, Claud. What's up?" She seemed to be shopping in Univille's market. 'Arceus knows why.' ''Aden would no doubt say. "Hey Meg. We've got a ping, so get here ASAP. Artie's about to blow a steam-gasket." Claudia twisted her head back, hearing Artie mumble something about how reliable steam-energy was, then resumes polishing the armor. "Sure, I'll just get there and find Felix-" Megan began, eliciting a sharp yell from Artie across the room. "Good luck! He's late, again! The lazy feline." "Oookaaayy..." Megan began again. "In that case, I'll just grab Blaine. Consider us there already. Meg out." Her face clicked off screen, and Claudia closed her Farnsworth. "AH!" Artie yelped. Claudia spun around in her swivel chair, to see Artie cradling his thumb. "Darn hunk of metal! This happens every time I get to the helmet. If you don't cooperate, I'll give you over to the statues in the Ovoid!" The armor, which was seemingly shivering, comparably to that of a person stifling laughter, suddenly stilled. "You okay there, Mr. Snarky?" Claudia asked. "Yes, its just that this armor was imbued with his owner's personality. William Beumont was unfortunate in life, and his armor likes to spread the poor luck." Artie said, struggling to removed the towel trapped in the helmet's visor. "To no-one's enjoyment but its own." he concluded, rapping the helm with his knuckles. "Oh, and you know that how? You went to gwade school togeder and had wunch on the pwaygwound?" Claudia mocked. "Chill, Blaine and Megan'll get here soon, and I'm sure Felix'll turn up." "For his sake I hope you're right, Claudia." Chapter 4 Megan and Blaine emerged together from the Umbilicus about half an hour later, a beeping sound signaling their entrance. "''Finally!" Artie said, rushing over to the two agents, and handed them envelopes. "Ping. Kentucky. Children. Happy! Bad!." "What?" Blaine asked, puzzled. "In Burlington, Northern Kentucky, kids are having their wishes come true." Claudia explained. "Oh," Megan said. "That doesn't sound bad." "Yeah, one girl, Melissa Archer, wished for Elsa's powers and made it snow in the middle of Wal-Mart. As far as we know, she hasn't made any living snowmen - yet." "Aaand," Claudia added. "they're getting a rare disease. Cancer or something." Blaine sucked in a breath and Megan could only mutter "Oh." again. "We think," Artie continued. "That it has something to do with the Make-A-Wish Foundation." "So, we question the kids, see what they've been up to." Blaine surmised. "Exactly. Do it quick, though; artifact diseases are almost always more deadly, faster, and more contagious than normal ones." Artie warned. Without so much as a goodbye, he pushed them to the door and sent them on their way. "So," Megan began after the door closed behind them. "If its from the Make-A-Wish Foundation, then it's likely to still be at a hospital, right?" "That'd be the logical assumption." Blaine replied, adjusting his shirt collar. "But it could be anything from one ex-patient's bed, their toy, or one of those tip jars." "Also possible," Megan added. "is the possibility that someone could be doing this on purpose. The disease, I mean." "Who in the world would ever ''intentionally give kids some kind of rare terminal illness? That's awful!" Blaine exclaimed. His face twisted in anger. "I never said it was likely, just that it was possible. Could be more than one artifact, like Robin William's Mic from ''Aladdin ''mixed with Martin Fullam's Jacket or something." Megan continued out the door, walking to the car. "Come on, you're driving." The two agents entered the black SUV, and, pulling away from the compound, drove off to snag the artifact. Chapter 5 Felix groaned. ''What the hell happened? Why's my head hurt? ''he thought. Judging by the abundance of weaponry lit up by the shelving lights, he assumed he was in the Schoningen Armory. He attempted to move his extremities, but quickly found that they were held fast by tight leather straps, and that he laid on a table of some sorts. ''Dammit, ''he thought. Laughter, sick and demented, rang through the dark, heavy air. Felix thought it soundned familiar, but he couldn't be sure, as it kept changing. One moment it was the croaking chuckle of an old man, then the next it was the giggle of a child. "Whsh thur?" Felix attempted to ask, but in his mouth was a cloth gag. "Oh, you're awake. Goody-good!" The voice chimed. It sounded strange, as if the first part of it was echoed, then when it started, it sounded solid. This time, it was the voice of an adolescent girl. "I though it would be ''foreeeever ''before you woke up!" An invisible hand pulled the cloth down from his mouth onto his neck, allowing Felix to speak clearly. "What the fuck's going on? Who are you?" Felix yelled, prompting a small blade to fly from a nearby shelf and striking his face. He could feel warm blood dripping down his cheek. "You've always been a meany-mouth, kitty. You should watch what you say next time, or you won't have anything to talk ''with!" ''The voice said. The blade was slowly levitated to the sheet of solid darkness on the other side of the room, its blade glinting with crimson water. A moment later, it reappeared, clean, and replaced itself onto the shelf. ''Son of a bitch. ''Felix though, though he didn't say anything. "Anyway, to answer your questions, you've been catnapped! I've strapped you down to the first stretching rack from the Torture Room. I took the liberty of taking a few things there to here, for easy access. If you're wondering about the effects, for every bone broken, tendon snapped, muscle ripped and joint popped, you will be forced to give up information; but only if I want you to, so don't worry." Felix examined the table, which he now saw had dry splotches of red/brown blood on it. "As for who I am," the voice continued, now with the tone of a tired woman. "you'll have to wait. My voice, as I'm sure you're wondering about that, is a result of an interesting combination of Jeff Dunham's First Ventriloquist Box and the Red Queen of Heart's Crown from "Alice: Madness Returns." The telekinesis was thanks to Razputin Aquato's Goggles." "What do you want me for?" Felix asked, forcefully restraining himself from using several choice words from his vocabulary as colorful as a box of crayons. "Helping me of course!" "Helping you with what?" Felix ventured, his heart beating a bit faster. "You'll be helping me bake cupcakes!" Chapter 6 ((Burlington, Kentucky)) The black SUV pulled up to the local hospital. Blaine and Megan stepped out, sunglasses on, and walked inside to the front desk. "Secret Service," Blaine flashed his badge to the woman at the desk. "We're here to talk to Jonathan and Wyatt Shomacker." The woman pointed down the hall. "Room 121. Last room on the left." Soon they entered the room. "Mr. Shomacker?" Megan asked. A man, in his 40s, dressed in jean shorts and a red polo shirt, nodded. "We're here to talk to you about your son." "Oh, sure, sure." He stammered. "How long has he been like this?" Blaine asked, looking at the tired, pale boy with blonde hair and glasses. "Ever since last week. Started the day after his 13th birthday. Doctor says he's got somethin' called 'undifferentiated embryonal sarcoma', liver cancer." The man flustered. He was obviously upset. "His birthday? Did he get any presents that seemed odd, or old, possibly with the whiff of fudge?" Blaine asked, sitting on the other side of the hospital bed and squeezed the boy's hand. "No, not that I know of." Jonathan shook his head. "Hey, Wyatt." Blaine said, as the boy looked at him with tired eyes. "How ya feeling?" "Tired..." the boy croaked, his voice haggard and raspy. "Well, don't worry. We're gonna fix it." Blaine assured. "We had a magician." Wyatt said. "He had cool stuff." He began coughing wet and hard. "Oh yeah!" Jonathan recalled. "The Great GYrlet or something. With a capital 'Y'." "He...he handed me a, a black square with this weird white symbol on it. My aunt called it 'kung-fu letters'. He told me to wish for something." Well, what did you wish for?" Megan asked. "Zoey." Wyatt said. Just as he said this, a little black terrier puppy popped up on the other side of the bed from underneath the sheet. "Our dog." Jonathan explained. "She went missing about a month ago. Tore Wyatt up like crazy." "As soon as I wished for Zoey to come back, she popped up over the fence and jumped on me after the guy took the square back. I never want her to leave me again..." Wyatt pet Zoey behind the ears, and she licked his hand. Wyatt giggled. Jonathan sobbed a bit. "There, there's nothing like seeing a child reunited with their pet. Nothing can compare." "Do you have the magician's number, or address?" Blaine asked. Jonathan produced a business card from his wallet. It read "TYGrlet Inc. Party Performances. We do all parties all the time." Okay, thank you two for your time. We'll find a way to fix this." Megan said, and the 2 agents left. "Wyatt's happy. I felt it. He doesn't care that he's sick, or could die. He's just glad his dog's back. And so is his father. I think Wyatt's happy despite his illness because if he dies, his dad will still have Zoey." Megan said. "I'd probably feel the same." Blaine replied. "So, the artifact is the square. I don't see the connection to the Make-A-Wish Foundation, but its what we go after." Megan began walking towards the front entrance. "Wait, Megan." Blaine grabbed her shoulder. "Are we sure we want to stop this thing? Kids are getting their best wishes come true. But of it means that Wyatt might lose his dog again, should we? This liver cancer can be treated, but there's no treatment for a lost loved one." Blaine said. "I know. But, we can't be sure that this can even be treated, if its caused by an artifact. Besides, he might not lose his dog. The wishes that are lost might only be things that can't physically be kept, like those girl's powers." Megan said. "Fine. Let's go make some magic." Chapter 7 "Crying Boy, check. Orson Welles' Microphone, check. Sunstone, check." Nikki counted off the artifacts in the Fire Section inventory. "Uggh, this ''bones!" "Preachin' to he choir, rocker sis." Claudia agreed. "But now we're killing two birds with one stone. Taking inventory and looking for Felix." "Why is it that people can't find themselves? Felix is a grown man, Artie's already sent Megan and Blaine on the case, so why does he care?" Nikkie checked some more items off her list. "If anything, Felix should've gotten to Artie's office an hour ago. I'm starting to get worried." Claudia's brow furrowed. "Yeah, but, uggh... why'd Artie have to pick us ''for inventory duty? Why not send Juan or Mary or-" Nikki was interrupted by Claudia. "Apparently they're with Aden on his 'day off.' If you ask me, they're just having fun with their powers. Can't say I blame them." "Then why not send someone else who's actually here, like Myka or Barlett, or even Steve!" Nikki huffed. "Because ''we ''have nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon, and isn't that just a little sad." Claudia said, prompting a chuckle from her inventory-mate. "Now, come on. We've gotta get to the Torture Section next. Race? It'll help turn that frown," Claudia used her fingers to forcefully pull up the corners of Nikki's mouth, "upside down." "Sure." She agreed, and the two ran off for their destination. Chapter 8 "Cupcakes? Felix asked, trying desperately to pull his wrists from their binds, or to use his claws to cut the leather. "Yeah!" The voice laughed and snorted. "Now that I think about it, I've always wondered what cats taste like... especially ''you, Felix." "Why don't you just get on with the goddamn thing and show yourself!" Felix yelled, his pupils becoming more slit-like. The voice sighed, and Felix saw, from the shadows, a box and a crown fall to the ground. "I was getting tired of holding on to those things, anyway." The voice was now familiar. "Wha-." Felix began to talk, but stopped, gaping with wide eyes, as Garrett stepped out of the shadows. "I guess I should thank you, 'Lix." Garrett smiled mischievously. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." "Garrett? What the fu-!" Garrett turned his head and a large butcher knife flew and hovered, centimeters from his face." "What did I say about language, Felix?" Garrett still had that deranged smile, but his eyes showed something else - rage, but not just that. Desire, maybe? Hunger? Lust? "I just thanked you, for my new life, and the first thing that comes out of your mouth isn't ''a 'you're welcome'? Rude." Garrett turned his head again, and the knife flew back to the shelf. "What's g-going on?" Felix stammered, both frightened and angry. "You mean you don't know?" Garrett's face held an expression of confusion. "Oh, then I guess someone else sent the tin. Oh well. I still get to have fun." "But what's going on? Why did you strap me down?" Felix asked, raising his head. "So many questions. I'll explain. Just be patient. Oh, and don't mind the transfusion bag. That's for later. It all started this morning, just after you had left the B&B. There was a package at the door, and at first, I thought it was yours. I took it to the kitchen to open it, and it was a cupcake tin. But if you say it isn't yours, then it doesn't really matter to me." Felix kept struggling against his restraints, until Garrett walked up to him and ran his pointer finger down the length of his shirt, collar to belly. "I think a scalpel will do nicely. Great for the precision cuts." His last leather restraint finally snapped as Felix's claws cut through it. Chapter 9 ((Burlington, Kentucky -TYGrlet Inc. Building)) "This is TYGrlet Inc.?" Megan asked as they exited the black SUV. "It looks more like a house to me." "Let's go." Blaine said. They walked down the stone pathway to the front door and knocked. After a few moments of silence, a young man with short dark hair opened the door. "Hello?" "Hi. Secret Service. Is this TYGrlet Inc.?" Blaine asked, looking around at the house. "Yes. This is my self-run company. I work as an entertainer for kids parties. Is there a problem?" The man asked. Megan and Blaine looked at each other. "May we come in?" ... "So, all the kids who had a party I worked at have gotten cancer?" the man said, confused. "Apparently. We heard that you gave them all a black square, with a white symbol on it?" Blaine asked. "Yeah. I have it with me at all times, for good luck. Got it when I was a kid." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a solid black square with a white Japanese symbol on it, and gave it to Blaine. "This is it?" Blaine asked, and the man nodded. "I've seen this symbol before. This is the Yu-Gi-Oh symbol for the Earth attribute." The man nodded again. Quickly, Blaine opened the square, and pulled out a card: Tyler the Great Warrior. "''This? You've been letting kids make wishes off of this?" "What is it?" Megan asked. "Its a Yu-Gi-Oh card, the only one of its kind in existence. It was made for a kid who had cancer in the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Ty-" Blaine was interrupted. "-ler Gressle. That's me." the man said. "You've been giving kids cancer?" Megan glared. "I honestly didn't know. A few months ago, I had my friend hold it when I was picking stuff up and he just said he wished I had a working vacuum, since the house was dirty. My vacuum, which hadn't been working for weeks before, whirred on and worked. Then, a few weeks ago, he died of cancer. I didn't know they were connected." Tyler put his head in his hands. "I've been giving kids cancer." "Its okay. You didn't know, you thought you were doing something good." Megan said. "But what do I do? All those kids, with cancer. I'll be arrested, I'll probably get life." Tyler began sobbing. "No, you won't." Blaine said. "We can make this stop. But you have to give us the card." "Take it. Just take it. It means a lot to me, but if its hurting people, then you can have it." Tyler said. "We can get you a copy, if you want. But we have to keep the real thing." Megan said, getting up and rubbing his shoulder. Tyler nodded. Chapter 10 "Felix! Cat-boy!" Claudia called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Dude, get your sorry tail back here before we get the spray bottle!" Nikki added. "Where is he?" Claudia asked aloud. "Not in his office, not spying on Tyler, not in the Pet Carrier, not even following Shodi. I have a bad feeling about this. And I'm future Caretaker, so you know its real." "Yeah. Maybe the -" Nikki was cut off as loud crashes and several shouts were heard a few aisles down. "Let's go." Claudia and Nikki sprinted down the aisles in the direction of the Shoningen Armory. ... Claudia and Nikki saw the Shoningen Armory full of clouds of dust, with various weapons scattered on the floor, vibrating with a rainbow of colored auras. "Felix!?" Nikki exclaimed. "What's going on. Where were you?" "Garrett's been whammied. He's trying to kill me!" Felix yelled. "Not kill! Maybe! Just open you up, make cupcakes out of your liver. Maybe use the transfusion bag to make your bone marrow make enough blood to make you explode over a bathtub!" Garrett said. "Nikki, get a hose!" Claudia said, as she pushed a nearby alarm button that she placed herself. (With the possibility of getting whammied practically around every corner, alarm buttons were placed at regular intervals around the Warehouse to signal such an event.). Red and purple lights flashed in the Armory, and sprinklers full of neutralizer began spraying everything and everyone. "Can't catch me!" Garrett ran out of the Armory before any goo could touch him, and ran off. Soon after, Nikki ran past the Armory entrance, carrying a portable neutralizer hose kit. "Get back here!" Nikki shouted. Chapter 11 "We're back!" Megan said, opening the door and dropping her purse on a nearby chair as Blaine followed right behind her. "Good, get to the Armory." Artie yelled quickly, typing furiously on the computer. Blaine and Megan sighed loudly. "Artie, we'' just''- " "Garrett's been whammied, and is out to kill!" Artie yelled. Blaine and Megan ran out of the doorway and took the zipline together to the Armory. ... Did you catch him?" Claudia asked Nikki. "No, he flew. He had his Element of Harmony on him, but it looked like it was a bit difficult. This artifact that messed with him must have affected his personality." Nikki said, wiping goo from her forehead. "Then its a good thing I have this." Felix said. "I swiped at him before he ran, and I got a piece of his shirt. I can follow his smell. Unfortunately-" Felix pulled out the piece of Garrett's normally dark red shirt, now stained a much brighter and richer color. "I think I also got a piece of him." "Let's go. The sooner we find him, the sooner we help him." Blaine said. ... Garrett limped through the Writer's Alley, holding his bloody side. He huffed as he looked around the shelves, searching for the one artifact that could truly give him a new lease on life. Chapter 12 "Lucky we got here when we did. Aden, thanks for coming back." Blaine said as Aden walked behind the group of agents walking down the empty Writer's Alley. "Just be glad I wasn't in the middle of a deep tissue massage. You guys would be on your own. No comments, Felix." Aden pointed behind him. "Not in the mood." Felix grumbled. "I'm angry at whoever the bastard was that sent that artifact, and 'm angry I was tied up, again, and I'm angry that it was Garrett that was whammied." Felix's eyes glowed brightly, his features becoming progressively more feline. "Don't worry. Bri's at the B&B. She'll be back with the tin in no time." Megan put a hand on Felix's shoulder. This seemed to calm him down a fraction of a degree. "AAAGH!" The group heard a shout coming from the next aisle over. Together, they ran and found Garrett, lying on the ground, blood beginning to pool around him. "Jesus, I didn't think I gouged the kid!" Felix ran over to Garrett, who's breathing was short and raspy. "I-I'm so-sor-orry," Garrett muttered. "Pain - ple-ease, stop." Garrett turned his head, Felix followed his gaze: Francesco Borgia's Dagger lay a few feet away. "No, no no nononono." Felix said. "Bri's getting the - " Megan's Farnsworth began buzzing, and when she opened it, Bri sounded worried. "Guys," Bri said. ""The cupcake tin, its already covered in goo. Its in a bucket. Its not broken or anything. Is Garrett alright?" "Tri-tried when I go-ot it. Nothing. Please, F-Feli-ix." Tears rolled down Garrett's face, and Felix's, too. "There has to be another way. Garrett, I'm not going to-" Felix stopped. Garrett's face, instead of being contorted in pain like it had been a moment before, was now twisted in anger. "I'm gonna eat you breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert!" Garrett growled, then sat down, shaking, his face now twisted in pain again. "Ple-please. Not y-y-your f-fault-t. Worth it." Garrett smiled a bit. Then, he jumped up and threw Felix across the floor, launching himself at Megan. She screamed, and fell to the ground, knocking the rest of the group down, too. Without thinking, Felix grabbed the dagger and ran over to Garrett, looking at his back. "I CAST YOU OUT!" Felix brought the blade down and stabbed Garrett in the side. Garrett's head shot up, and he rolled over, face down, unmoving. Chapter 13 Felix dropped the dagger to the floor, sagged to his knees, and crawled over to the fallen teenager. "G-Garrett?" Felix tapped Garrett's shoulder, but nothing happened. He lowered his head to the ground, and began to sob. the others, who were helping Megan up, didn't notice Garrett's body begin to move and get up to its knees. "It'll take more than a stupid dagger to get rid of me." Garrett's voice was more gravelly now, and strained. "W-what?" Aden stammered. "That tin... it didn't change me, it brought out my true... Pinkamena side! You can't expel the evil that's meant to be there! But, I'm still dying." Garrett let out a low chuckle, which then turned into a maniacal laugh that rang out through the Warehouse. "A smart man always has a plan." Garrett reached his hands into his pockets, and pulled out 2 objects: A large 2-ended candle, and a thin bronze lighter. Laughing, Garrett lit both ends with the lighter and dripped the melting wax onto his stab wound. Yelling, Garrett was enveloped in an enormous shadow, lifted into the air, strong gusts of wind emanating from the black orb. Then, Garrett fell from the orb and laid there. Another Garrett jumped from the orb and ran away, cackling all the while. Bri, Nikki, and Megan ran after the 2nd Garrett, while Felix, Blaine, Claudia, and Aden ran to the fallen Garrett and picked him up. Felix didn't even bother wiping the tears from his face. Artifacts Used Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle Nero's Stretching Rack Francesco Borgia's Dagger Sigmund Freud's Lighter Tyler the Ultimate Warrior Razputin Aquato's Goggles Red Queen's Crown from "Alice: Madness Returns" Jeff Dunham's First Ventriloqust Box Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Garr9988